Sam
Samantha, (born May 19, 1995) known to her friends as Sam, is one of the eight main protagonists and a playable character in Until Dawn. She was voiced and motion captured by actress Hayden Panettiere. Appearance Sam has dirty-blonde hair tied in a classic bun-like hairstyle at the back of her head with a few locks framing her face. She has light hazel eyes and often wears a dark shade of lipstick. During the Prologue, she wears a red and white patterned wool sweater with jeans and irregular-shaped golden dangling earrings. Her hairstyle is the same. From Chapter 1 to Chapter 4 (before her bath), she wears a red shirt, a black leather jacket wrapped with a lipstick-red thick scarf around her neck, grey boots with white trimmings, a fur hat and a red plaid skirt along with black tights. During the whole trip, her nails are painted light blue with small white snowflakes on them. Later on, she is clad in only a white towel as the Psycho had taken her clothes while she was bathing. When she was found by Mike, she retrieves her backpack and changes into a white shirt, a red hooded jacket, grey yoga pants and sneakers. Personality Sam is described in game as diligent, considerate, and adventurous. She seems to be the most level-headed and friendly member of the group and is rarely the cause of drama, even though she can have somewhat of a strong personality. Her highest traits are honest, brave and charitable, while her lowest are funny, romantic and curious. Sam is a warm and caring individual, and cares deeply about her friends and their feelings, especially Hannah after the prank they pulled on her. She loves animals and nature, and her dream job is to be a conservationist. According to Hayden Panettiere, she is a vegetarian. In addition, she was described as not being afraid to be herself and not be bothered by being made fun of. She is a pacifist with a disdain for violence and conflict, but will not shy away from fighting in order to save herself or her friends. Highly resourceful and resilient, Sam demonstrates remarkable calmness and decisiveness when under pressure. She is brave and strong-willed and will not let fear take control of her and change her in any way. Until Dawn Biography Nature-loving Sam is a warm and caring individual. The others might find her a little quirky, but she's comfortable in her own skin. She is strong willed and doesn't get scared easily. The weekend away is a chance for Sam to catch up with friends, enjoy the mountain air, and put the past behind her. Involvement 'One Year Ago' Sam is shown arguing with Jessica about her plan to play a prank on Hannah. She tries to find Hannah and warn her, but reaches her too late, right after the others have played their prank on her. As Beth runs after her sister, Sam discourages Mike from pursuing them as he would be the last person Hannah would want to see. She is not playable in the Prologue. 'Chapter 1' A year later, Josh invites all his friends back to his lodge on the mountain. Sam is seen on a bus and listening to a podcast about the anniversary of Hannah and Beth's disappearance and then later watches a video of Josh inviting them all back to the lodge. After she gets off the bus, she goes to the cable car station. She soon nears a gate. On the bars is a note from Chris that says "the gate's busted, climb over!". She can then try to open the gate, but that will have no effect. Sam then walks to the wall on the left and can choose the fast or the safe way to climb the wall to the other side. In any case, she climbs the wall using QTEs from the player. If the player fails at any, Sam will simply drop back down and have to start over again. After climbing over the wall, Sam drops down and starts walking to the station again. On the way, she sees a squirrel and holds out her hand to it. If the player moves, the squirrel will run away. She then arrives at the station and sees Chris' bag with his buzzing phone sticking out of it. She can then choose between closing his bag or snooping on his phone. Chris then tells her that he found something kinda amazing and takes her to the back of the station. On the way, she can see a Wanted Poster. Chris shows her a shooting range and asks her if she wants to try shooting. She declines and watches Chris practice. If he decides to shoot a squirrel, a raven will attack her and injure her forehead. They then walk to and enter the cable car when it comes. During the ride, she learns of how Chris and Josh became best friends. The duo then meet Jessica at the top, where they learn of her new relationship with Mike. As Jessica insists on waiting for Mike, they head towards the lodge where they meet Josh, Ashley, and Matt. 'Chapter 2' Sam is shown to be aware of Chris' crush on Ashley as she often teases him about it. Along with Matt and Ashley, she will wait outside for Chris to open the lodge door. Inside, as things escalate between Mike, Matt, Jess and Emily, Sam opts to stay out of it along with Chris and Ashley, and when they leave the lodge, she decides to take a bath. After Sam finds out there's no hot water, she can look for clues in the rooms before going downstairs to tell Josh. She then goes downstairs to tell Josh about the hot water. He then grabs a flashlight and says that Chris and Ashley could use some "alone time". She could be flattering or mocking about their relationship. She then follows Josh down the basement. Once they get there, he tells Sam he is grateful everyone has come, and thanks her personally for coming. She can reassure him or feel uneasy about coming back. Josh then opens a cupboard in the basement for the boiler. Sam then discovers a baseball bat resting against it, which could be of use for later. Josh then puts down the baseball bat in a box. He then tells her to shine the flashlight in the boiler so he can see what he's doing. Josh then tells her to increase the water pressure before starting the boiler. The player must go near the control panel, turn the red knob and press the button once the light turns on. If this task is failed twice, Josh tells her how to do it.Once it's done, Sam can high-five Josh with a QTE. They both go down to the basement to fire up the boiler. After completing their task, they are both scared and chased by an individual later revealed to be Chris playing a prank. Sam gets annoyed while Josh jokes about her reaction. When meeting up with Ashley again, Sam decides not to get involved in the Ouija board affair and to finally take a warm bath. 'Chapter 5' Sam is later listening to classical music in the bath, and the Psycho is seen standing behind her, looking at her. She hears him close the bathroom door. As she dries herself, she notices that her clothes have gone missing. She gets annoyed, thinking that her friends are tricking her, and wraps herself in a towel before looking for them. In the lodge, she follows balloons with arrows on them that lead her to a room before the door violently slams behind her. The Psycho starts talking to her and shows her a video he recorded of her taking her bath, and the video of Josh being sawed in half. The Psycho then gives her ten seconds (though he only counts to seven) then comes in the room and starts chasing her. Sam is captured if she makes any of the following choices: * She goes through the door to the left of her after passing through the door with no handle. * She stays under the bed, chooses to grab the bed instead of kicking the Psycho and fails to kick him when prompted. * She runs further down the hallway instead of hiding in the dumbwaiter. * Standing still in the room after breaking down the wine cellar door. * Failing the "don't move" prompt in the wine cellar, or failing to turn off the flashlight. * Failing the "don't move" prompt in the dumbwaiter, or failing to turn off the flashlight. These prompts will automatically be failed if Sam was attacked by the raven in Chapter 1. However, if Sam has the baseball bat within her reach, she can use it to hit the Psycho. * Unable to make a choice when it comes. Sam will only escape if she makes the following choices (in order of occurrence): * She runs OR throws the vase, then immediately picks run after she encounters the bed. * After she runs down the stairs, she runs straight to the next hallway OR hides, turns off her light, stays still, then runs and hits the Psycho with a baseball bat. Note that even if you fail to stay still, you can still hit the Psycho with a bat once he's caught you and escape. * After she passes through the door with no handle, she hides in the dumbwaiter instead of running further down the hall. * Sam will walk towards the camera down a long hallway. She will then have to choose between running and hiding. She must choose to hide, then turn off her light and stay still. However, it is possible for Sam to make all the correct choices and still be captured. If she was attacked by the raven in Chapter 1, the wound on her head will reopen during her fall, causing her to leave droplets of blood that alert the Psycho to her final hiding spot in the dumbwaiter. The player will not be prompted to turn off the flashlight or stay still if this is the case. 'Chapter 6' If Sam was caught, she will be found unconscious in a chair by Chris and Ashley. Otherwise, a dummy wearing her clothes will be in the chair instead. 'Chapter 7' If Sam was caught by the Psycho, she will be awoken by Mike, who will free her from her binds and ask her to find a way for him to enter the basement. If Sam was not caught, she will snoop around the basement and see the Psycho messing around with some controls. Here she can find multiple clues leading to the true identity of the Pyscho, such as the Psychiatric Report. After reuniting with Mike, Sam will put on new clothes and will find Chris and Ashley strapped into a trap the Psycho has set for them. As they approach, the Psycho pulls off his mask to reveal that he is actually, to their shock and horror, Josh. Josh reveals that he played a prank on all of them, like the prank they played on Hannah, but this time his games were not lethal. Sam listened to Josh's explanation of how he faked his own death. When Chris and Mike take Josh away, Sam stays behind in the lodge with Ashley. 'Chapter 8' Sam will next be seen if Emily returns to the lodge. She will comfort Emily, and then a mysterious man will appear. Doing as instructed by the Stranger, Sam heads down to the basement with the group. If Chris perishes while looking for Josh, she will next be seen comforting Ashley. The group, consisting of Sam, Mike, Ashley, and potentially Emily and Chris, then looks through the Stranger's belongings. When Ashley finds out that Emily had been bitten, Sam is the sole person in the group that pleads for Mike not to shoot her. After Ashley looks through the Stranger's journal, the group finds new information about the Wendigos. The group decides to warn Mike (presumably about the fact that there are many Wendigos imprisoned in the sanatorium, which Mike did not know), and leave the lodge to travel to the sanatorium. 'Chapter 9' While venturing to the Sanatorium, the lodge survivors realize that Mike locked the doors behind him. Ashley suggests traveling through the mines instead and is supported by the rest of the group. The group almost reaches the Sanatorium, when they find a large rock wall blocking their path. The other survivors tell Sam that they are unable to climb the wall, so Sam proceeds by herself. After climbing the wall, Sam will stumble upon Mike in one of two situations. If Mike failed to blow up the large barrels of gasoline during the dual-wendigo pursuit in the Sanatorium basement, Sam will find him there, holding off a Wendigo. If Mike successfully blew up the basement, a single Wendigo will have survived and Sam will find Mike bursting through a door in the mines, a burned up Wendigo in pursuit. Regardless, Sam will use whatever weapon she has available (a pipe or a shovel, depending on which route you took) to beat the Wendigo off of Mike. If the Wendigo was burned, she will decapitate it. If it was not, and thus she and Mike are still in the sanatorium, she will beat it back into the gasoline barrels and Mike will proceed to shoot them with his shotgun, blowing up the basement and causing them both to flee the building before heading back down to the mines together. 'Chapter 10' Mike and Sam begin to look for Josh in order to retrieve the cable car keys that he had stolen. On their way to the Wendigo's lair, she and Mike can discover the truth about what happened to Hannah and Beth one year ago. They find a grave with Beth's watch in it and Hannah's diary, which details her thirty-three days of starvation. Sam deduces that Hannah buried Beth, who died from falling into the mines, but later dug her up to eat her body when she was starving. Soon afterwards, Sam and Mike find Josh talking to himself in a cave. If Sam learned the truth about Hannah, she will attempt to tell him before being cut off by Mike. Since Josh was not physically or mentally prepared to climb out of the mines, Sam leaves by herself while Mike escorts Josh through the sewers. Sam climbs out of the mines and runs back to the lodge. When she gets to the lodge, she pleads with the other survivors, if there are any, to let her back in, but gets no response. Mike, having just escaped from the mines as well, appears behind her and tells her that they need to get into the lodge, causing Sam to break through the window with a rock. They travel to the basement to see if there are any survivors and are instantly greeted by Ashley, Emily, and Chris (if they survive, depending on the player 's decision) fleeing upstairs from wendigos in the basement. If the other survivors are all dead, Mike would spot the approaching Wendigos and flee with her out of the basement upstairs. Sam runs upstairs and finds everyone else frozen in their tracks. She looks up and sees that a multitude of Wendigos including Hannah have broken into the lodge. If she moves at all, Hannah will pounce at the remaining survivors, injuring Mike in the process. The Wendigos then began fighting each other, causing a gas leak in the process. Mike and Sam notice the leak and non-verbally coordinate a plan to incinerate the lodge by switching on a broken light bulb to ignite the gas. After Mike breaks the lightbulb, any remaining survivors will flee the lodge one at a time, with Mike being the last person to escape. Sam can run to the light switch at any time, but doing so before Mike and any other survivor(s) flee the lodge will result in their deaths. To save Mike, she must yell to attract Hannah's attention as it patrolled near him. Throughout the sequence, failing to stay still at critical moments will result in Sam's death by impalement in the stomach. Regardless of the player's actions, Sam will always survive until the very end and can only die from Hannah in the lodge. As Sam runs to the switch (should this happen), a slow-motion sequence shows Hannah pouncing at another Wendigo who is lunging at Sam. After the lodge was exploded, and destroyed, the rangers, that Emily and possibly Matt radioed, will arrive and pick up any remaining survivors on Blackwood Mountains. 'Credits' The resulting cabin explosion pinpoints rangers Emily and possibly Matt radioed earlier from the radio tower to their location and takes them away to safety. Sam, along with the others who survived, after questioned by the police about her experience with the events that had transpired at the Washington Manor just hours ago. Depending on the actions of the player's choices, Sam's dialogue may vary. In her first interview tape, she will admit how betrayed she feels by Josh, believing that they had established a connection after his sisters' deaths, but her tone still pities him. She also rebukes the interviewer's effort to get her to open up about it. If Mike dies, she will say how it is her fault that Mike died as she didn't stay still like she was supposed to. She then tells the police that they should launch an investigation at the Washington Manor, stating that the horrors she witnessed and the things she saw she would "trade anything to unsee it." Possible Deaths *If player does not hold still or does not choose an action during the final lodge confrontation, Sam will have her abdomen impaled by Hannah's arm. Killed Victims *Mike (Caused, Accidental) (Determinant) *Ashley (Caused, Accidental) (Determinant) *Emily (Caused, Accidental) (Determinant) *Hannah (Determinant) *Billy Bates (Determinant) * Wendigo Relationships Ashley Sam and Ashley are not seen interacting each other much but It is implied that they are good friends. Sam and Josh are often tease Chris and Ashley about their relationship and try to make them be together and have Chris make his move on Ashley as Sam can choose to say Ashley and Chris would make a cute couple during one of her conversations with Josh. If Chris dies, Sam along with other survivors in the lodge, will comfort her. If Emily is bitten, Mike doesn't shoot her and Ashley reveals the bites are actually harmless, Sam defends Ashley's actions to a furious Emily, stating that she was just scared and didn't intend for Emily to be harmed. If Ashley survives in the tunnel to the sanatorium, she will be relieved to see her safe and sound. Hannah Washington Sam was Hannah's best friend before her disappearance and attempted to warn Hannah about the prank set up by her friends. Sam was angered when she was too late to intervene, chastising her friends for the antic. Despite the close friendship, after turning into a wendigo, Hannah is merciless and will brutally kill Sam by impaling her in the abdomen if given the chance - either because her old memory is gone, or possibly, because she is angered that Sam did not do more to help her on the night of her death. Beth Washington According to Beth's relationship menu, Sam and Beth were good friends. Sam is listed as Beth's third highest relationship and highest non-familial relationship. Chris It is implied that Sam and Chris are good friends. She is seen affectionately punching him on the shoulder, and later, Chris is worried about her when he and Ashley are looking for her. However, Sam will get angry with Chris if he shoots a squirrel during target practice. If Chris is killed during the shed run, Sam will be saddened. Relationship Decreases * If Sam snoops on Chris's phone, their relationship score will decrease. * Sam and Chris's relationship will decrease if Chris shoots the squirrel at the shooting range. Emily Sam and Emily appear to be neutral friends. Although criticizing Emily for her involvement in the prank, the two seem to have a good relationship according to their relationship statuses. In the beginning of the game, Emily tells Matt she needs to go find Sam. After Emily makes it back from the mines, Sam will listen to her story. If Emily is bitten, Sam will defend her by urging against hastily shooting her and will assure her she'll be fine if Mike spares her and Asley reveals the truth. Jessica Jessica starts out as one of Sam's lowest relationship stats. Sam argues with Jessica, Mike, and Emily about their plan to play a prank on Hannah, which is possibly why they don't get along. Later, when Sam and Chris are stuck in a cable car station, Sam asks for Jessica's help on getting out. Jessica responds, "Uh are you having a really weird stroke?" before complying and opening the door for them. However, Sam can ask Mike about Jessica after he returns from the Sanatorium, indicating she cares about her well-being. Relationship Increases * If Sam shows concern for Jessica after Mike returns from the Sanatorium, her relationship with Jessica will increase. * If Jessica insists to take the letter back from Chris. Relationship Decreases * Jessica and Sam's relationship will decrease if Jessica explains to Sam and Chris that she and Mike are together. Josh Washington See Sam and Josh for more information. As Hannah's best friend, Sam has a fairly amicable relationship with Josh, which can become closer depending on the player's actions. Notably, Josh frequently came to her for moral support after the disappearance of his sisters; in an interview with police officers, Sam admits to feeling betrayed by him after the prank he pulled on the group, saying that she thought they had a strong connection, implying they were very close friends with a possible crush on Sam's part, Josh's being unknown. Relationship Increases * If Sam tells Josh that she's there for him when he thanks her for coming back to the lodge, their relationship will increase. * Josh and Sam's relationship will increase if Sam chooses the serious dialogue option upon picking up the baseball bat. * Sam's relationship score with Josh will also increase if she chooses the brave dialogue option when she hears a noise in the boiler room. Mike Munroe Mike and Sam have markedly different personalities that can put them at odds with each other at the beginning of the game. However, their trust and support for each other gradually increases as the situation becomes increasingly grim, forcing both of them to take action and eventually depend on each other for survival. When they are reunited after being separated they are happy to see each other alive and Sam can even show concern towards Mike's fingers if he had them amputated, showing that she cares for his well being. Regardless of Mike's and Sam's differences in personality, their survival skills and resourcefulness allowed them to rely on each other and develop a strong mutual trust for each other towards the end. However, if Mike shoots Emily after she is bitten and Ashley reveals this was unnecessary as the bites aren't infectious, Sam's relationship with Mike will be irreparably damaged. Despite this, Sam will always express grief and blame herself for Mike's death in her interview if he is killed. Relationship Increases * If Sam shows concern for either Mike's amputated fingers or Jessica when Mike returns from the Sanatorium, her relationship with Mike will slightly increase. * If Mike spares Emily and Ashley tells the truth about The Stranger's journal, Sam's relationship with Mike will considerably increase. Relationship Decreases *If Mike shoots Emily and Ashley tells Sam the truth about The Stranger's journal, her relationship with Mike will drop to zero. Matt Sam and Matt have no interactions at all during the entire game, and can only be seen together at the start of Chapter 2. It is assumed, however, that they are good friends, as their relationship status is one of the highest relationships that Sam initially has. Trivia ''Playability'' * Sam is playable in 6 chapters (1, 2, 5, 7, 9, 10). ** She also has 7 playable segments (Once in Chapter 1, once in Chapter 2, once in Chapter 5, once in Chapter 7, once in Chapter 9, and twice in Chapter 10). ** This makes her the second most playable protagonist (tied with Mike). Totems & Clues * Sam is tied with Emily for finding the third most totems out of all protagonists, with four. * Sam can find the second most clues out of all the protagonists, with eighteen. ** Sam can find 11 clues in the Mystery Man Clueline, 7 clues in Twins Clueline, and 0 clues in 1952 Clueline. ** Sam is able to find the most clues in the Mystery Man and Twins cluelines. Facts * Sam's dream job is to be a conservationist. * Sam loves animals and hates violence. * Sam is voted most likely to become an activist. * In ten years, Sam hopes to see herself making a difference in people. * Sam's highest traits are brave, charitable, and honest. * Sam's lowest traits are romantic, funny, and curious. * She has a fear of the supernatural. * Sam's highest relationship status is with Josh, Chris, Ashley, Emily ,and Matt. * Sam's lowest relationship status is with Mike and Jessica, though her relationship with them may highly increase towards the end of the game. * Depending on the player's choices Jessica and Mike can become Sam's highest relationship being more than halfway through the relationship bar. * Sam is the only character who isn't on any character's highest relationship on the start. * Sam is the only character that her relationship with the other character decrease to zero without her directly interacting with the character (Mike when Emily was shot and Ashley reveal the truth) . Deaths * Sam is one of three characters that can only be killed in Chapter 10. The other two are Mike Munroe and Josh Washington. * Sam can be the cause of the most deaths under all the main protagonists, as she is able to kill Mike, Ashley and Emily simultaneously when running to the switch too early. Credits * If Sam is alive, she will be the one to tell the police to go down into the mines. * Along with Jessica , Sam is the only character who has two dialogues that occur regardless in the credits if she survived Until Dawn. * Along with Chris, she has the least possible dialogue in the credits if she survives, with 3. Other * Sam is the only protagonist that doesn't have a doll to represent her in the dollhouse during Chapter 6. * Sam is the first and last playable main character. * Sam, along with Emily and Mike, is affected by 5 Butterfly Effects. * According to Hayden Panettiere, the actress that plays Sam, she is a vegan and a pacifist. Although, given some of Sam's gameplay sections, she isn't afraid to defend herself and her friends from harm. Quotes * "You know Mike, I kinda think you're the last person she wants to talk to right now." - Sam to Mike after he suggests going after Hannah and Beth. * "You guys are jerks, you know that?" - Sam to the survivors that played the prank on Hannah . * "Nice shootin', Tex." - Sam complimenting Chris at the shooting range. * "Famous last words." - Sam to Mike when they're in the mines going into the water and Mike says everything is fine. * "This is....this can't be right. Oh God."-'' Sam finding the Death Machine Plans . * ''"This is all getting really out of hand, okay? It was all very funny, ha ha, look at Sam walking around in a towel, but now I just really want this to be over, alright?" - Sam after coming out of the bath to look for her clothes. * "For Pete's sake, my clothes, really?! Whoever did this is off my Christmas list, seriously not cool guys. Not cool at all. - ''Sam discovering that her clothes are missing.'' * "Are you guys done yet, or am I just gonna have to walk around in a towel for the rest of the weekend? ..... Towel it is then." - Sam in a towel, while looking for her clothes. * ''"Let's put this thing to bed."-'' Sam after she puts on new clothes. Gallery SamMenu.png|Sam's Character Menu - Note the white lines signal her stats at the beginning of the game SamPrologue.png|Sam during the prologue. JoshSam.png|Josh and Sam hearing strange noises in the basement. until_dawn_PSX_2.0.jpg|The Psycho watching Sam bathe. Sam1.png|Sam hearing things as she is taking a bath. Sam2.png|Sam watches The Psycho's footage in fear. Sam3.png|Sam running away from The Psycho. Sam4.png|Sam and Ashley listening to Emily's story. Sam5.png|Sam, Mike and Emily down the basement. Sam6.png|Sam saving Mike from a Wendigo. Sam7.png|Sam and Mike discover the truth about Hannah. Sam10.png|Sam being in on Mike's plan in the lodge. Sam9.png|Sam runs for the switch. SamDeath.png|Sam's possible death; Impalement of the abdomen. SamCredits.png|Sam being interviewed after the events of Until Dawn. SamDeath.gif|Sam being impaled in the lodge. Category:Lodge Survivors Category:Determinant Fate Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters